The Sky Is Falling Down
by CBloom2
Summary: Based on last nights episode and promo for what's to come - so if you haven't seen it, SPOILERS. My own spin on what I am sure will not happen but it wouldn't leave me alone.


**Well, that was quite an episode last night!**

 **Small promo at the end and four weeks to wait!**

 **This popped into my head. I don't think it's very good, but it wouldn't leave me alone. It obviously involves my favourite doctor brothers and it's written in the first person, which is something I'm not particularly good at. Please be honest if you review (but not to honest! LOL)**

 **As always I don't own anyone that you recognise, they belong to the BBC. If I did, we wouldn't be waiting until the end of August to see the next installment.**

 **The Sky Is Falling Down**

What the hell is happening?

One minute I am celebrating Charlie's 30th Anniversary with the great man himself and my amazing colleagues, then the next minute Cal is pushing me to the ground and the sky is crashing down all around us!

Dust and debris fills the air along with the cries and screams of terrified people trying to make sense of what's just happened - myself included.

"Ethan!" I hear my brother's frantic call as he pats me down to check for injuries.

"I'm fine," I tell him, or at least I think I am - but I keep that to myself. I feel a comforting pat between my shoulders, then a hand under my arm guiding me to a more vertical position. My stomach lurches when I realise that my vision is blurred, then I remembered my glasses. I scramble around on the floor until I find them, giving them a quick rub before placing then back on my face...that's better.

I quickly glance at my taller brother, noticing how tense his face is as he scans the room. He casts one more glance my way and we both nod to each other at the same time, no need for words, then go our separate ways ready to help where needed.

I glance vaguely at my watch, realising that we have been on the go for the last five hours, with no let up. There were many casualties from the initial crash - a helicopter I heard - and because it had hit the hospital first, we had to treat the wounded in make shift tents outside in the hospital grounds, wherever it was safe. I had caught fleeting glimpses of my brother every so often, that same tense look on his face that he had had in the pub plastered on his face.

I took a second to just look around at everyone pulling together to treat the injured, to help the bereaved and I felt immense pride that I was a part of this team. If only Mrs Beauchamp had been here to see how well her team had performed. Actually I was surprised that she hadn't arrived as yet to mobilise us all - not that we needed mobilising - surely she must have heard it on the news.

Another hour later and everything was starting to calm down a bit. Investigators were already sifting through the wreckage, news crews were trying to grab a story from anyone willing to talk to them and one by one our fantastic team congregated in a make shift staff room for warm drinks made for us by some equally fantastic volunteers.

I gratefully accepted a fresh cup of tea and immediately took a sip of the hot liquid, enjoying the feeling of the warmth radiating through me. I made my way over to Lily, who was standing on her own, shock clearly evident on her face.

I gently touched her arm, "Lily, how are you holding up?"

She jumped a mile when I spoke to her, "Ethan, you're alright?"

I nodded, smiling slightly.

"It's been hard..." was all she would say to me.

I put an arm around her and pulled her a little closer to me as more and more people joined us until we were in some kind of ED huddle, but we were missing one person, "Where's Cal?" I asked quietly, suddenly worried that I hadn't seen him in a while. There were a few shrugging shoulders, which did nothing to aleviate my fears. Immediately, I could feel my heart starting to race - I would have heard if anything had happened to him - I would have been told, wouldn't I?

I felt Lily hold on to me a little tighter and I literally felt like throwing up in that moment, did she know something?

I squeezed my eyes shut before the threatening, anxious tears began to fall.

Not a minute later I felt my arm being nudged. I glanced in Lily's direction. She motioned her head towards the door that I hadn't even realised had been opened, and there he stood. My big, pain in the backside brother, exhaustion clearly written on his pale face. I couldn't help myself. I launched myself at him and wrapped him in a relieved embrace, "We did it Cal, we made it," I whispered so that only he could hear it, "I was scared - I hadn't seen you in some time and I didn't..." I stopped at seeing the expression on his face. He looked traumatised, "Cal, what is it? Has something else happened?"

My brother glanced towards me, then towards everyone else in our make shift staff room, "I...I..."

Now everyone in the room was on edge. They all shuffled towards Cal as if they were one unit, all looking eager yet apprehensive to hear what he had to say. I stood next to him with my hand still clutching his arm - I didn't want to let him go just yet. He glanced down at my hand and smiled very slightly. Then he turned his attention back to the gathered staff. He cleared his throat, "I...I...took a call...there's been an accident...Mrs Beauchamp...Connie's car...Oh god..." he voice faltered as my heart skipped a beat, "Connie's car went off a cliff..."

 **Leaving it there. There is no more to this. Maybe some inspiration for a different story will make it's presence felt very soon, but who knows. Hope it was ok.**


End file.
